The moon fell for the sun
by NarutosBaby
Summary: wel basiclly this story is a basic lemon and is Sasuke and Sakura.


_**4 Months later…**_

6:30 am

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Wake up! wake up!" Sakura shouted. As they both lay in Sakura's bed they on had half an hour to get to school. No one new that Sasuke and Sakura have now been dating for 4 months now.

Sasuke rolled over putting his arm over Sakura making her lie down again. "It don't matter we can be an hour later go back to sleep" Sasuke's eyes shot open. "Sasuke you are going to get up and get dressed now before people start to think were going out" Sakura exclaimed. "But we are though Sakura and people will start figuring that out soon" Sasuke said half sleep.

Sakura got out of bed and got her school uniform. "Fine you make your way to school but I am leaving now. Naruto will be here soon" Sakura replied with an angry expression on her face. Sasuke got dressed n ran after Sakura. Sakura was in the kitchen getting her breakfast when Sasuke came up behind her and put her hands round her waist kissing her neck. " Babes do we have to keep this to our selves its really hard to stop myself from wanting to kiss you, touch you and-" Sasuke said being cut of by Sakura kissing him.

8:30 am

"Hey Sasuke come sit with us!!!" Loads of girls screamed. "Oi Sakura come over here" Naruto and rock lee shouted. Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other as they walked through the door at the same time. "Do you mind Sasuke c? I was walking here" Sakura said with a snaky tone and walked over to Naruto, Lee, Hinata, and Shikmaru. Sasuke looked at Sakura and thought "Wow can this girl act or what that's why I love her" and followed her over to the gang.

"Hey Sakura chan, How are you today, You look beautiful today if you don't mind saying" Lee announced. Sasuke looked at lee with devil eyes. "How dare he say that about my girlfriend" Sasuke thought. " Aww thanks Lee and I am extremely good but I have to go now see you later" Sakura got out of her chair and walked out.

Sasuke watched Sakura leave the class room giving him the sign to follow her. "ermm … guys I am going to have to go I have meeting with Kakashi sensei" He jumped up out of his seat and ran out of the class room. Sakura was waiting for him outside the room. Sasuke saw her walking down the corridor. He raced up to her pushing her into a empty room and locked the door.

"Do you have to tempt me like that! Do you have to let guys flirt with you? Why do you make it so hard for me to keep my self control" Sasuke said punching the wall next to her head. Sakura jumped and started to stroke Sasuke's cheek. "I'm sorry Sasuke i didnt mean to. I'm sorry you now I love you" a tear left her eye and ran down her cheek. Sasuke used a finger to wipe that tear away and kissed her softly on the lips and whispered "sorry" in her ear.

He cupped her face and leaned in to kiss her. She also leaned in. They kissed passionately. Sasuke placed his hands on her waist. She put her arms round his neck pulling him closer. Sasuke's right hand started to wonder up her blouse.

"Sakura if you want me to stop please tell me or you are going to have to be very quiet is that clear" Sasuke stated. She nodded her head. He picked her up and placed her on an old exam table.

9:00 am

As he placed her on the table. She sat back and got her self comfy. She started to kiss him again. He got one of his fingers and put it into her mouth and then into her vagina. He fingered he slowly at first. "GOD!! Sakura your tight" Sasuke whispered.

She giggled n went red. He then slowly increased to two fingers. You could see that Sakura was now finding it hard to stop her self moaning. Sasuke looked at her with a concern look.

Suddenly, The door handle started to move. Both Sakura and Sasuke looked with a shocked face at the door hand. Sakura jumped of the table and went to leave out the other door. Sasuke grabbed her wrist. "Where are you going" he said with concern. " I'm going to lesson before we get caught I told you Sasuke I don't want anyone to now bout us yet" she replies. He pulled her to him and kissed her on the lips once again and then let go. She ran out the door and down the corridor to English…

The door swung open. It was Naruto. "Teme what are you doing here.?" the crazy haired boy said with a confused look on his face. Sasuke looked him up and down shook his head and walked out and down to English with Naruto following him.


End file.
